plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta-Carrotina
200px |class = Guardian |class2 = Smarty |signature superpower = Genetic Amplification |superpowers = Ensign Uproot Lieutenant Carrotron Lightspeed Seed |flavor text = As leader of the Plant-etary Guard, she's ready to root out Zombies wherever they crop up.}} Beta-Carrotina is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a leader of the and classes, alongside . Her signature superpower is Genetic Amplification, which Conjures a 2 plant, then gives it +1 /+1 , and the Amphibious and Team-Up traits. She was added on July 11th, 2017 along with Huge-Gigantacus as part of Season 3 of the Galactic Gardens update. Origins She is based on the Daucus carota, commonly known as the carrot. Her name is a portmanteau of "Beta-carotene," a provitamin A carotenoid, which the carrot is known for containing, "carrot," the plant she is based on, and "Tina," a common female name, derived from the name "Christina." Statistics *'Classes:' Guardian, Smarty *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Genetic Amplification - Conjure a 2 -cost Plant. It gets +1 /+1 , Amphibious, and Team-Up. **'Other:' ***Ensign Uproot - 2 /2 . When played: Move another Plant or Zombie. ***Lieutenant Carrotron - 2 /1 . Team-Up. When played: Conjure a Root. ***Lightspeed Seed - Conjure two Tricks. Hero description As leader of the Plant-etary Guard, she's ready to root out Zombies wherever they crop up. Strategies With Leading the Guardian and the Smarty classes, Beta-Carrotina is similar to Citron. As such, most of her play style will be very similar to him. However, what sets her apart from him are their superpowers. Genetic Amplification will allow her to obtain any 2 plant within the game and allow her to play it anywhere she wants to, including the water lane. Her other superpowers are all about outsmarting the opponent; Ensign Uproot allows her to manipulate the lawn on either her side or the opponent's side with a 2 /2 on board, Lieutenant Carrotron allows her to obtain any root plant in the game as well as leaving a 2 /1 with Team-Up, while Lightspeed Seed will Conjure tricks, even ones she cannot normally play such as and Berry Blast. Overall, most of her superpowers involving conjuring; in which a conjuring deck is useful when using this hero. Just like Citron though, without the help of Lightspeed Seed and Lieutenant Carrotron, she has no way of dealing with the low-strength zombies without blocking them with her tough Team-Up plants or Freezing them. And unlike Citron, she lacks in shielding plants with exception to Force Field, making it useless if you are willing to protecting your teammates. Against Mostly similar to Citron, Beta-Carrotina will prove to be a hard opponent to hit since she can swarm the field with plants that are hard to hit. Fortunately, she only has to shield her plants, meaning in terms of stalling powerful attacks, she is more likely to be defeated first than Citron. Strategy decks Gallery Beta-Carrotina_Statistics.png|Beta-Carrotina's statistics Betacarrot.png|HD Beta-Carrotina Beta C.png|Another HD Beta-Carrotina HD BetaCarrot Image.png|HD Beta-Carrotina's victory post Galacticgardens.jpg|Beta-Carrotina with other heroes in the teaser for the Galactic Gardens update BetaCarrotinaAd.jpg|An advertisement for Beta-Carrotina for her respective Pack BetaCarrotinaStore.png|Beta-Carrotina in her pack B-C's victory pose.jpg|Beta-Carrotina's victory pose BetaCarrotinaComic.jpg|Beta-Carrotina's comic intro Screenshot 2017-07-12-06-28-54.png|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Beta-Carrotina Defeated Carrots.jpg|Beta-Carrotina defeated BetaCarrotinaPose.png|Beta-Carrotina's pose when a zombie hero is hit over 4 damage or legendary plant is played BetaCarrotinausingGeneticAmplification.jpg|Beta-Carrotina using Genetic Amplification Low Health B-C.png|Beta-Carrotina at low health BetaCarrotinaseeLegendary.png|Beta-Carrotina's expression when a legendary zombie is played BetaCarrotinaBlinking.png|Beta-Carrotina blinking BetaCarrotinataking4damage.png|Beta-Carrotina when hurt BetaCarrotinaSuperBlock.png|Beta-Carrotina blocking damage when Super-Block Meter is full BetaCarrotinaPP.png|Beta-Carrotina's Premium Pack Genetic Amplification.png|Beta-Carrotina's sprites BetaCarrotinaHeroQuestCompleted.png|The player has completed Beta-Carrotina's Hero Quests Trivia *She and Green Shadow are the only female heroes that do not lead the class. *She is the only female plant hero that leads the Guardian class. *Nightcap, , Beta-Carrotina and are the only plant heroes that do not have a specific known plant fighter counterpart. **Coincidentally, they all lead the Smarty class. *She and Citron have access to the most Amphibious and Team-Up plants among all plant heroes. **This is because she leads the Guardian and Smarty classes, which are the only two plant classes with Amphibious plants, as well as the majority of Team-Up plants. **However, if Lieutenant Carrotron is counted, Beta-Carrotina will lead more Team-Up plants than Citron or any other hero in the game. *Of all carrots throughout the entire series, Beta-Carrotina is the only female carrot. See also *Genetic Amplification Category:Plant Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes